brickleberryfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Williams
Steve Williams is the main protagonist of Brickleberry. He is a terrible park ranger at Brickleberry, but due to his absolute shamelessness, he almost always manages to be "Ranger of the Month". He is voiced by David Herman. Steve is a very stupid idiot and his terrible mistakes often gets him and the main cast into trouble, which is what drives the plot of the show. He is the only survivor of the main cast in the series finale as he is enslaved by the cow overlords that have invaded the earth while Woody, Malloy, Ethel, Connie, and Denzel are executed. Biography Steve is an overconfident, bumbling park ranger who takes himself, and his job way too seriously. Even though he has been named "Ranger of the Month" at Brickleberry every month for several years, he’s not nearly as good at his job as he thinks he is. Steve's "Ranger of the Month" title means everything to him and he will do anything to keep it. He is a complete loser by nature, and is an utterly worthless man and waste of life. Steve’s father was also a Brickleberry ranger, so he was raised in the park, and despite his flaws, knows the park like the back of his hand. Steve dreamed of working at Brickleberry since he was a child but put his dream on hold after his father went missing in the park and was never found. There is a tremendous plot hole on whether Steve's father really loved Steve or not as well as how long Steve was with his father before the show's time. In "Daddy Issues", Steve praised his dad for being athletic, noble and caring then disappeared before Steve grew up from childhood according to flashbacks of Steve's youth. However in "The Comeback", Steve's dad was shown as a greedy sadistic bully who ruined his life and had lived with Steve and Steve's mom up to at least where Steve was of age when he had to go to college. Steve is conventional (in this definition - accepting orthodox terms at the cost of own individuality) especially towards Woody. His conventional attitude of letting Woody bully him around at many things such as cutting his pay off by half and not allowing him to date the Indian working-by-long-distance ranger Dottie served as a critical driving factor of episode "Hello Dottie". Woody at one point called Steve his "submissive bitch" because of Steve's lenience. In "The Dam Show", Steve vowed to become the leader of the marooned attendants of Woody's birthday party when they became stranded on an island. Steve didn't set up any rules and allowed the people to do whatever they want, which led to the downfall of the small society because the people including Bobby Possumcods and Dr. Kuzniak completed wasted their food supply. They then even resorted to roasting and eating 2 baby birds, who were the last 2 of their species (Philadelphia Eagle) and are still only 1-day old newborns. Steve frequently displays that he is an obsessed fan of Viggo Mortensen, and that his favorite movie series is Lord of the Rings. Even though Steve deserves to be fired from his job as a park ranger for incompetence which can make him too dangerous to do his work, Woody still keeps him employed and always makes him Ranger of the Month every month. In the episode "Amber Alert", it is revealed that Steve's mom actually offered sexual services (prostitution) to Woody to have Steve keep a job and be named Ranger of the Month, every month. Steve's mom has done this with him all the time (driving test, basketball games, reaching all Obi ranks up to black in karate), which can explain why Steve never learned any proper skills and this is why he is the bumbling idiot who makes the poor decisions that often run him and Brickleberry down into chaos throughout the series. The main cast despise or neglect Steve a lot up to the point that they figured that him being 2 hours late for work meant that he's dead, so they wrote his gravestone obituary: "Steve Williams: Lived. Died. Fat" Health and Eating Habits Steve is visibly overweight, although he's not as heavily obese as Woody or Connie. Steve's favorite food is proven to be lasagna. He gets mocked for being overweight by many characters in the series. Steve is occasionally shown eating junk food such as cheetos, cookies, hot dogs, lasagna, donuts and Rice Krispie Treats. His weight issue is the focus of a subplot in the episode "High Stakes", as he couldn't fit in his current uniform any longer. Because of his attempts to lose weight, he became even way fatter than before he started because what he tried that he thought were diet, exercise and liposuction all only made him gain more weight and he even drank back the body fat during his liposuction cause he though it tastes good. Because of Steve's obesity, the main cast has complained that Steve has huge boobs and they are disgusted by this. Malloy stated it in "Trailer Park" and Denzel did in "Little Boy Malloy". However, Woody is horny about it as in "My Way or the Highway". Steve unknowingly has the condition pica. He has no problem eating unsanitary objects such as bird poop, coyote mucus, dirt, his own body fat, bear semen (complimenting "It's got a kick to it!") and his own feces and urine. Personality Steve is known for being ignorant and having little logic. We see him make poor choices on a constant basis. His ignorance should often be enough to agitate the show's audience, not just the rest of the main cast. Steve considers Denzel to be his best friend, even though he is not that good of a person towards Denzel. One crucial reason was that Steve thought being black (African American) is exhilarating in "Race Off!" Steve is a Roman Catholic as proven in "Two Weeks Notice". He criticized Malloy for being atheist and claims that God made 3 types of animals: 1 type to eat, 1 type to ride, and whales, which is obviously inaccurate because Steve is incredibly stupid. Mistakes Steve is a complete idiot and his poor choices usually drive the plot for many episodes: * [[Welcome to Brickleberry|Drove a car 'while '''reading a book (ironically, the book was about how to drive safely)]] * Killed off Malloy's parents (2 bears with only 1 bullet) because he tripped and had his gun switched to safety off * [[Saved by the Balls|For comedic reasons, when Steve pointed a gun at a group of mafia claiming he'll have to arrest all of them, who then proceeded to pull out much more guns that outnumbered him, he asked ''"Okay....how about I just arrest some of you?"]] * When he became leader of a group of marooned islanders, he let them do whatever they want such as waste up a limited supply of apples, cook and eat 2 brother and sister birds (who are the last of their species), and he even chopped up a lifeboat just to make firewood. * Read out loud and clear that Bobby Possumcods is the sole willed owner of Brickleberry against Woody's warnings * [[Daddy Issues|In a baseball game, he ran from the batter's box to not the first base, but the 'pitcher's mound. '''Because this baseball game was a bet on Brickleberry and Yellowstone, Steve was forced to strip naked and be tied by rope to a pick-up truck dragged through the ground for 5 miles.]] * While he was paralyzed and his digestive system was hooked to wires and a container, he mistook a bag that held his feces to be a free bag of "chocolate pudding" and proceeded to eat it. Same went for the bag of his urine which he mistook as "lemonade" * When Steve was trying to insult a Swiss musclebound athlete who replaced him in the Ranger Games, he tried to insult the athlete's home country Switzerland by reading off facts about it in Wikipedia, which did not in any way condemn Switzerland. * While having a liposuction, he drank back his body fat up complimenting whatever it is, it's delicious. * He mistook Rice Krispie Treats as proper dieting food because he couldn't tell the difference between that and regular rice cakes. * When he saw a cup in a refrigerator that had the label "Semen", he assumed it was a yogurt cup that belonged to a guy named Semen, and he proceeded to eat it. * Killed off a group of young boys by forcing them to cheat in the Brickleberry Summer Camp's challenge, The Gauntlet, by having them sneak through a mine field (Steve replied "Mine field? Your field? I don't care! Just get in there!") * He failed to realize that only gays enjoyed the lyrics in the songs he wrote '' * He thought Street Fighter attack moves can be stimulated in real-life Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Park Rangers Category:Main Characters Category:Overweight Characters Category:Whites